Slendermen and Jeffery
by HsJsAl123
Summary: couldn't find jeff's thing so it's only slendy game is shone , sorry oh oh oh ... i hope u like it :D


A sharp gasp echoes off the stone walls of the small cabin hidden away in the deep forest near by the small mountain town that the pale faced teen was currently hiding away in before this whole horrible mess even started,

the tall faceless man lets out small grunts while he continued his violent assault on the **19 year olds** know longer tight hole, Drops of fresh blood drip from Jeff's now ripped apart body as the shivering teen is once again forced down on his hands and knees,

The teens newly found master merely chuckles from this display of weakness from the supposedly "powerful" killer, as the suit wearing man showed know signs of stopping any time soon

**J**: S…STOP!

Jeff's pleads fall on def ears as they go unanswered, shuddering Jeff makes one final attempt to plead for his life but right as the beaten down teen went to open his mouth to let out yet another cry of pain, (while his master once again slams him self inside of him), a long thick black tentacle is rammed into his mouth causing the teen to choke slightly,

Above the teen slender only watched as his gazed upon the insane killers pale white skin all the while the tall man grabs a handful of the quivering teens pitch black hair causing Jeff to pick his head up slightly, body this action causes small tears to gently flow from his wide swollen blue eyes as Jeff the killer strugglers to keep him self together, determined not to give in,

long thick tentacles clinging on to Jeff's thighs and waist lift the black haired teens lower body up to meet with his masters throbbing hard member, allowing the slender deeper access to the teens body as the slender uses a free tentacle to grip a hold of Jeff's own stiffening cock, preventing the captive prisoner from release,

Jeff shivers as the pain from his backside works its way up his aching back and spreads threw out his entire,

The old rusted spring mattress-less bed under him creaked and cracked against the hard concrete floor of the old cabins basement as slender ripped and tore his way in and out of Jeff,

As Jeff's knee caps dug into the metal frame under him the old scratches from pervious nights begin to open causing more blood to drip threw the metal frame, staining the floor,

Scream after scream is torn from Jeff's throat as slender steadily finishes and release Jeff from his hold allowing the teen to fall back on the mattress, the stolen handcuffs around Jeff's wrists keeping his hands attached to the headboard of the bed rattled as the Jeff bonuses slightly on the bed,

Jeff whimpers as he curls his legs up to his chest, the thick steal clasp around his ankle makes a "cling" sound as it pulls the chain connecting the teens leg to bed reminding the faceless man that he still needs to find another one for Jeff's other leg,

As slenderman calmly stood and adjusts his suit Jeff glares daggers at the back of his stronger captives head, watching as the tall monster uses his strong tentacles (most of witch were still covered in Jeff's blood) to lift him self up to the old wooden door high up on the wall,

The stairs leading down to the basement had long been removed long ago trapping Jeff in the basement

**J**: you can't….

Slender pauses as he turns tords the teen and mockingly puts his hand up to were his ear would be, as if pretending not to of heard Jeff's words

**S**: what was that?

**J**: y…you can't k…keep me like this….

**S:** oh? And who's going to stop me hmm? Who do you think is going to bother to come looking for you, your "mommy"?

Slender's words struck Jeff deep inside as more and more tears welled up in his round burnt eyes, slender smirks at this reaction as he slams the large wooden door trapping his prey alone in the darkness with nothing but his own twisted thoughts to keep him company,

As slender made his way out of the small cabin and into the night he couldn't help but to chuckle at how arrogant Jeff had been no more then 3 weeks ago,

How the pale faced teen calmly strolled threw the faceless mans domain, ripping papers from trees as if there would be no consequences to his actions,

But in the end it didn't matter, it didn't matter how many kills the teen had made over the passed few years, it didn't matter how many families his ruined or how many throats his slit, it didn't even matter how many burns the teen had or how black his hair was, because in the end slenderman knew that under all that crazy Jeff was still human


End file.
